Our Toy
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Heidi/Gianna/Félix:."Sabe que ella siempre será el juguete y que no cambiará, que siempre será Gianna la marioneta, y que ellos siempre serán los titiriteros" Reto. Lemmon fuerte. D/s. Threesome.


**Disclaimer: **Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim: **Heidi/Gianna/Félix —yey.

**Advertencias: **Threesome, OT3, loqueseamientrassedenduro. Lemmon fuerte. M desde la primer letra hasta el último punto. D/s.

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**Our Toy**

**( 42# Porno; 62# Marioneta)**

* * *

_Gianna._

.

Las manos heladas de ella pasan por su vientre mientras le besa el cuello, y Gianna puede sentir en su espalda el hermoso cuerpo ajustarse al suyo mientras Félix se encarga de devorarle los labios, casi al límite de morderle con fuerza. Sería un desperdicio, la prefieren viva todavía, con su cuerpo cálido y vulnerable; así es más divertido. Ella quiere poder gemir, pero Félix no le deja.

Heidi le gruñe al oído y ella se estremece. Aquello no vale, le están haciendo esperar demasiado, y sabe que a ellos les encanta verla sufrir ante la necesidad. Él le desgarra la falda y se relame los labios al contemplar la escena. Luego es el turno de Heidi de besar y probar sus labios, y a Gianna parece agradarle más. La besa con urgencia, le rodea el cuello con los brazos y le enreda los dedos con mucha fuerza, pero sabe que Heidi no sentirá nada. La siente explorando su boca, una batalla de lenguas, y Gianna disfruta del sabor suave que ella tiene, apenas consciente de que las manos de Félix están acariciando sus piernas sin tapujos. Sabe que en ningún momento ellos se tocarán, que el objeto es ella, por lo menos no hasta que ella grite tan fuerte que todos en la guardia sepan que lo han hecho de nuevo. Sabe que una vez que ella esté exhausta, en algún lugar de la habitación, ellos estarán ocupados mordiendo al otro.

Y no le importa, porque los dos pares de manos no le dejan pensar en nada que no sea pegar su cuerpo a alguno de los dos. Félix le besa el cuello y Heidi el vientre; ellos tratan de no encontrarse, o saben que pelearán por ella (eso le agrada, ser importante al punto de resultar el premio, no importa si sexual, nada importa, al menos es deseada). Cuando Gianna arquea su espalda como reflejo, Félix aprovecha para poder besar todo el cuello en su extensión, demasiado tentado, pero conteniéndose, y Gianna no puede evitar gemir cuando siente a Heidi besándole cerca de la entrepierna, jugando con el encaje de sus bragas. Instintivamente toma su rostro y la besa, pero la vampiro le gruñe y la aparta violentamente, volviendo otra vez a su tarea, y Félix se encarga de distraer a la humana para que aquello no vuelva a suceder.

Gianna suele pensar en todo aquello luego, cuando su respiración se acompasa y la sensación en su vientre se ha ido. Ella no es más que una marioneta, y lo sabe, pero no le importa. Si de aquella forma es aceptada y le dan alguna posibilidad de convertirse, ella no dudará jamás en abrirle las piernas a ellos. Está dispuesta a ser cualquier cosa, incluso a ser el juguete sexual, a darles una experiencia casi pornográfica (aunque sabe que en realidad ellos se la dan a ella).

El tren de pensamientos se detiene súbitamente cuando siente que Félix le ha despojado de su sostén y se dispone a mordisquear por allí. Pega su cuerpo al de él y eso hace que también se pegue a Heidi, y ella cree que explotará si no hacen algo rápido, porque comienza a dolerle. Muerde los labios de Heidi y los siente duros, pero no importa, nada importa. Heidi le jala del cabello con algo de fuerza, y ella responde besando fuerte y ahogando un grito. Todo lo que puede oír son jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos. Labios succionando, besando o lamiendo. Suspiros y cuerpos chocando, juntándose. Ella suda, pero ellos no, y Gianna tiembla cuando nota que Félix quiere quitarle la última prenda que posee.

Oye un gruñido por sobre la niebla de placer y Heidi se aparta de sus labios.

— Quítate —escucha a Félix gruñir y a Heidi apartándolo del camino. Sabe que ella es territorial, que quiere ser la primera. Félix entonces gruñe por lo bajo y toma fuertemente del rostro a la humana, y Gianna ya no puede ver lo que Heidi hace, él no le permite. Él le besa el cuello, siempre el cuello, e intenta morder despacio uno de sus hombros; no logra contentarse con aquello. Gianna puede sentir como sus bragas dejan de estar en contacto con su piel.

Se estremece y gime ante la intrusión de la vampiro en su intimidad, y Félix aprovecha para poder pasar lascivamente sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella. La besa, con demasiada furia, gruñendo, demasiado apurado por quitar a Heidi del camino y poder ser él quien la haga gritar. Gianna le besa fuerte, intentando seguir el ritmo, clavando sus uñas sin éxito sobre su piel de granito, arañando, jadeando sobre su boca, pegándose a su cuerpo (y Heidi gruñe, porque aquello no le deja en una posición muy cómoda). Cuando la vampiro se aburre de jugar allí abajo, minutos antes de que Gianna explotara, la deja sola (Gianna se queja, Félix la calla). Es el turno de él, con una sonrisa Heidi le da el permiso, encargándose ahora de besarle todo el cuerpo, de acariciarle la espalda y besarle el cuello con los dientes, demasiado tentada. Le mordisquea con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja y se enfada cuando Gianna se arquea en busca de poder aumentar el contacto con Félix cuando éste entra en ella. A la vampiro no le gusta quedar en segundo plano, y muerde fuerte el hombro de él, quien responde gruñéndole y enseñándole los dientes, y Heidi jala de los cabellos a la humana para obligarla a volver a juntar sus cuerpos, para besarle el cuello y los hombros mientras juega con sus pechos, mientras la escucha jadear, mientras la siente moverse por las embestidas de Félix.

Y aquello es demasiado para ella. Gianna muchas veces piensa (con la poca cordura que tiene, con el último de sus esfuerzos por concentrarse) que todo aquello es demasiado pornográfico. Le es demasiado como para poder soportarlo todas aquellas noches en las que ambos entran en su habitación sonriendo, sin sus capas, y mirándola como la marioneta que creen que es (es humana y ellos inmortales, no importa lo que salga de su boca si no son sus nombres siendo gemidos). Pero nuevamente piensa que aquello le gusta, que es deseada, que no es invisible allí y que para ellos no es la cena (es el postre, aquello es mejor). Que todo aquello, el obedecerles en cualquier cosa, les hará convertirla en una de ellos, con privilegios y todo. Se convence de que ser la marioneta, el juguete sexual, algo pornográfico, no es tan malo, porque a ellos les da placer, a ella le da placer, y puede servirles de algo que otorga beneficios a ambos.

Gianna grita fuerte, tanto que está segura que se ha desgarrado la garganta, pero no importa, porque aquello hace reír a Félix, quien minutos luego se desploma sobre ella, satisfecho. Heidi se abalanza sobre los labios de ella y le besa con demasiada furia, mientras sus manos juegan por allí, queriendo alejar a Félix de lo que es suyo. Gianna está demasiado exhausta como para poder reír o sentirse orgullosa de aquello, y apenas le responde al beso, lo que hace enfadar más a la inmortal.

Y luego, minutos después, cuando siente al vampiro salir de ella y alejarse, y Heidi deja de besarle, sabe que ha llegado su turno de salir de allí. Suspira, con su ritmo respiratorio acompasado, y busca las pocas prendas que han sobrevivido a las manos de Félix; no encuentra ninguna. Decide usar aquella camisa oscura de Félix, ya que se encuentra en buen estado y le ayudará a poder ir hacia otra habitación sin morirse de frío. Además, no cree que a él le moleste, porque puede oírles (pero no quiere verles) mordiéndose y gruñéndose sin cuidado, jadeando y golpeando sus cuerpos de roca, haciendo que el suelo se resquebraje por las embestidas, los puñetadas contra lo primero que encuentren, las rocas haciéndose trizas entre sus dedos, y las risas y besos rudos.

Se viste, se levanta de la cama y camina tambaleando hacia la puerta; los deja solos, porque aquella parte suele dolerle un poco, que ellos estén follando allí, frente a ella, sin que pudiera participar (aunque sabe que saldría herida, si no es que muerta). Cierra con un fuerte _clock _que ellos ignoran, ocupados en otras cosas, y estira sus piernas, con algo de dificultad. Le duelen, pero no importa. Camina lejos, abrigándose con aquella larga camisa, quejándose si encuentra alguna imperfección en el suelo que le rasguñe los pies, con la mente algo nublada por el orgasmo, todavía (aún puede sentir cómo le palpita el bajo vientre). Se encierra en la habitación de huéspedes y se tira sobre la cama con súbito sueño, pero piensa. Piensa que quizá ellos nunca le den lo que ella quiere, y que fácilmente ella les está entregando lo que ellos le ordenan, piensa que está siendo utilizada, y se imagina como la pequeña marioneta que debe ser para ellos, con los hilos atados en sus muñecas y tobillos, lista para ponerse en cualquier posición en la que ellos quieran que esté. Piensa que su dignidad está siendo rota con cada caricia y beso robado, y que con cada sonrisa y gruñido, está más lejos de ser la inmortal que quiere.

Pero luego su otra parte, seguramente su lado irracional, le dice que no importa, que nada importa, que ellos tienen demasiado tiempo por delante y que en algún momento tendrán que cambiarla, que simplemente se tardan ahora porque prefieren aprovecharla como humana, con todo aquel calor en su cuerpo y el corazón latiendo, con los sonrojos y la necesidad de respirar, con todo aquello que ellos no tienen y quizá añoren. Se convence nuevamente de que nada importa, que si es buena y les deja hacer sobre ella, por más porno que llegue a ser, si se vuelve un juguete que les excite para luego morderse como lo estaban haciendo en aquellos momentos (puede escuchar los gemidos desde allí, el rebumbar de las paredes cuando alguien golpea el suelo o la pared cercana), entonces tendrían -_tendrán_- que devolverle el favor convirtiéndola, haciéndola de los suyos. Se persuade de todo aquello y cierra los ojos, ignorando el tenue dolor en su entrepierna. Oye que ellos han terminado; nadie golpea las paredes o gime, y se pregunta si Félix estará buscando su camisa, enojado, pero en aquel momento simplemente no le importa aquello (lo mucho que sacará es que él la folle nuevamente a modo de castigo, para que luego Heidi le arranque el brazo enfadada, gruñéndole y resistiéndose a prenderlo fuego).

Y le gusta aquello, que ellos se peleen tanto por ella, por su calor, por hacerla suya. Le gusta y le hace pensar por unos momentos que quien los controla como marionetas es ella y no al revés. Pero luego suspira y sonríe, porque sabe que ella siempre será el juguete y que no cambiará, que todas las noches serán demasiado largas y que no le darán descanso (y sinceramente, aquello parece importarle poco si consigue lo que tanto busca). Que siempre será Gianna la marioneta, y que ellos siempre serán los titiriteros.

* * *

_&._


End file.
